Snowed In
by Lady1Venus
Summary: During a snowstorm, Gray makes sure his friend is doing ok.


_Author's Notes: 1000 word drabble for LadySesshy of deviantART. written after Christmas. Kurai belongs to LadySesshy_

**Christmas Gift for LadySesshy**

It was a cold winter day in Fiore. The power was out everywhere because of a snowstorm, making it blizzard conditions. Gray was completely worried about the latest recruit to Fairy Tail, Kurai. She was a sweet girl who came to Fairy Tail for protection but now was a member as an untapped power emerged, making her a wizard.

Worried for her well being, since the cold didn't bother him, Gray left his apartment and made his way down the street. His destination only had one person in mind and he knew she would be freezing cold in her apartment with no heat. He knew she hated the cold and yet for some reason when she was around him, the cold didn't seem to bother her so much.

He soon found himself at her door, knocking. "Kurai? It's me Gray."

He heard shuffling through the door before the door opened revealing Kurai, cold, wrapped in a blanket.

"Gray…" she squeaked.

"Hey," he greeted. "I figured you'd be cold."

"I'm scared and cold…" she whispered.

"I know." He stepped into the apartment and looked around. "Come on, you're coming with me."

"Wh…where?"

"We're going back to my place. I have a fireplace. So I'll turn that on and keep you warm."

She gave him a weak smile. With three blankets wrapped around her, plus two sweaters and her coat, the two left her apartment and made their way through the snow-covered streets back to his apartment. They weren't in his door two minutes when he went over to the fireplace and turned it on. He threw a few logs into the fireplace and lit it with paper. If Natsu was there, they'd have nothing to worry about.

Soon a small fire was going on and Kurai made her way over to the fireplace to sit as close as she could get to get warm. Gray, not fully stripped down to his underwear, came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, forcing her to lean against his muscular chest. If she weren't wrapped up so much, she'd be able to feet the metal of his necklace against her back.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"A little," she sighed. "Thank you. How did you know I was cold?"

He chuckled. "Because I know you. You hate the cold and the power is out all around town because of the storm so I wanted to be sure you're ok."

"Oh Gray, you're so sweet."

"Shh, don't tell anyone else that," he cringed. "If Natsu heard that, I'd never hear the end of it."

She chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me."

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Here I have something to help you forget about the cold."

He pulled his hands away from her, pulling them out in front of her. She watched in complete wonder as ice swirled around in his hand, creating a star made of ice.

"Gray…" she breathed, mesmerized by his magic and what was now in his hands. "It's beautiful."

He smiled as she unburied her hands from the blankets and took hold of the star. He could tell from her being fascinated by the star, she no longer was cold. It was always easy to distract women and Gray knew the perfect way to distract his friend.

"I'm glad you like it. Now all you have to do is look at it and know this star will always lead you to me. I'll be your guiding light in tough times like this."

She snuggled tighter into his body, feeling all warm and fuzzy now. Gray was a sweet man and each day he did small things like this for her, made her fall in love with him more and more each day. She wondered if he felt the same way about her as she did about him. She was hoping but was too scared to venture an answer in case she was wrong. She didn't want to lose him as a friend. He was too sweet to her. No longer did Kurai feel cold. Even with his cool body, she now felt nice and toasty warm.

With the star out of his hands, Gray went back to holding her close to him as the two looked at the fire in a comfortable silence. The two were completely content where they were as if the gods meant for the two to come together.

As the two cuddled, Kurai kept pulling up the star to see the flames from the fire glow through the ice and it make her star look even prettier. It was as if the star was literally glowing.

"This is perfect," she whispered, not really wanting to break the comfortable silence.

Gray never said anything but just snuggled her tighter into his body and closed his eyes, enjoying the cackling of the fire. For once he wasn't irritated by the sound or the look, because this time it didn't come from his Pyro friend, Natsu. It was his way of saying 'you're a great friend' and he had a feeling Natsu felt the same way.

Soon he felt her shift a little and he looked down to see she was looking up at him. He gave her a friendly smile. "Something on your mind?" he asked, finally ending the silence on himself.

"Just you and how you came to my rescue yet again. You do that a lot," she mused.

"I do and I'll always be there for you. You're not just a member of Fairy Tail and my friend. You're someone I care about very much."

"Gray…"

Just then, before she realized what was happening, he leaned down, pressing his lips lightly to hers in a gentle yet innocent kiss. Her heart leapt into her throat as her hand lifted up rest against his cheek as she kissed him back. The kiss remained nice and innocent and when he pulled back, he pulled his arms even tighter and continued to watch the fire.


End file.
